


The Springtime of My Lifetime

by AshToSilver



Series: The King's Court [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshToSilver/pseuds/AshToSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m the dragon." Bruce told him, and Tommy couldn’t see his eyes, but he could <em>hear</em> the scheming beginning to grow. “And you’re the hero, okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Springtime of My Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon prompt on tumblr, who asked for kid-fluff between Tommy and Bruce, presumably from my King's Court/And I, I Will Poison The Skies AU.
> 
> Note that because this is a part of the 'King's Court' series, you might want to subscribe to the series itself, instead of just AIIWPTS, to get any extra one shots.
> 
>  **EDIT Aug/2016:** I have changed my username, I am now going by AshToSilver on AO3 and [my new Tumblr](http://ashtosilver.tumblr.com/)! You can still call me Alex, but I no longer have a day of the week in my name.

He could hear his parents talking down the stairwell, a half-whispered conversation with someone Tommy vaguely recognized as working with his dad. They weren’t being loud enough for him to pick up everything, but he caught his name.

And he could guess the rest. They’d been talking to a lot of people about him lately.

He peeled himself from the wall, padding back down the hall, away from the entrance stairwell and front door a floor below. Away from mum and dad’s mystery visitor, away from whispers that were probably saying  _he was a little too strange_.

There was a bump against his legs, and Tommy looked down to see Bruce wrapped around his knees, toddler face titled back to meet his brother’s eyes. Bruce was only three -  _barely_  three - and already he was looking at Tommy and their mum and their dad and everyone else with far more intelligence then any child had the right to use.

It sort of scared Tommy. He still had trouble with his letters some days and Bruce had already learnt all those. And numbers, more then Tommy. And shapes and colours and things that slipped out of Tommy’s mind like water between his fingers, even at age six.

“ _Tommy_.” The fact that Bruce hadn’t immediately received attention from his silent brother seemed to stress him out. “ _Tttooooommmmyyyyy_.”

"Hey Bru." Fortunately, his brother wasn’t nearly as heavy as his brain might have otherwise suggested, and Tommy was able to pick him up, wrapping his arms just under Bruce’s knees and leaning his brother against his chest.

Bruce immediately burrowed down into the hold, burying his face in Tommy’s collarbone and wrapping his short arms around his neck.

"Wanna read?" Bruce’s breath was warm against his skin, warm enough to melt the tension from his bones.

"I dunno Bru." He’d had lots of practice carrying his brother around - enough that Tommy didn’t even weaver as they wandered down the hall. "My head doesn’t feel good right now." It wasn’t a lie, he knew that much, though he wasn’t really sure if it was the right way to describe the fear that was eating at all the stuff inside his skull.

Bruce leaned back, tilting away from Tommy’s chest enough that he had to stop, or risk sending his baby brother tumbling down. Bruce’s fingers wormed their way up past his ears and into the mess of standard Wayne black hair. He eyed his older brother up and down, looking for obvious signs of illness in a silent, judgemental glance, before he tugged Tommy’s head towards him, and planted a wet kiss right on his forehead.

"All better now." Bruce reassured him, the sternness in his tone informing Tommy that Under No Circumstances was his head allowed to feel not good.

They’d gone far enough that his parents’ voices were completely drowned out - nothing but his little brother, and the quiet halls of Wayne Manor. Nothing but the love in Bruce’s eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered, and pulled Bruce back against him a hug, one his brother happily returned.

"Go play now." Bruce said after a moment, still squeezing tightly. "Dragons?"

"Sure Bru." Tommy started back down the hall, his head still partially buried in Bruce’s soft curls. "We can play."

"I’m the dragon." Bruce told him, and Tommy couldn’t see his eyes, but he could  _hear_  the scheming beginning to grow. “And you’re the hero, okay?”

"Okay." His chest was doing weird things - things that felt a little bit bad, and a little bit good. "You know I love you, right Bru?"

“ _Duh_. I love you too!”


End file.
